Le secret
by Ivrian
Summary: Cette nuit, tout a basculé pour moi. Cette nuit, j’ai découvert le secret de mes deux fils, la véritable nature de leur relation… Drabble, POV Alan Eppes. ATTENTION ! Slash et INCESTE DonCharlie !


**Genre** : Drabble (1060 mots).

**Rating** : Heu… M.

**AVERTISSEMENT** : Ce drabble traite de **Slash** et d'**INCESTE**. Ne venez pas vous plaindre de ne pas avoir été prévenus ! Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, cliquez sur « _Précédent_ ». Dernière chose, c'est assez court, mais relativement angst.

**Résumé :** _Cette nuit-là, tout a basculé pour moi. Cette nuit-là, j'ai découvert le secret de mes deux fils, la véritable nature de leur relation… Drabble, POV Alan. _

**°0°0°**

Je me réveille en bougonnant, troublé par un je-ne-sais-quoi que j'oublie aussitôt, et je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Trois heures du matin… a-t-on idée de ne plus dormir à cette heure de la nuit ! Je me tourne et me retourne, cherchant de nouveau le sommeil, puis je peste en silence. Ma femme disait toujours en plaisantant qu'après cinquante ans, si on se réveillait sans avoir de douleur nulle part, c'est qu'on était mort ! Je commence à croire qu'elle avait raison…

J'ai plus de soixante ans, et il n'y a pas en ce moment un seul endroit de ma personne qui ne soit perclus de rhumatismes. Allons bon, voila que ma vessie se rappelle à l'ordre ! En grommelant, je me lève et enfile mon peignoir par-dessus mon pyjama.

Tout est silencieux dans la maison et je souris. J'aime la nuit. C'est un moment rassurant, fait pour se relaxer et réfléchir… lorsque l'on n'arrive pas à dormir ! Sans un bruit, je descends à la cuisine, et me prépare ma boisson favorite : un peu de lait chaud mélangé à du miel. Rien de tel pour vous aider à retourner dans les bras de Morphée !

Pendant de longues minutes, je savoure la quiétude de mon chez-moi – j'ai parfois du mal à me souvenir que c'est Charlie qui en est désormais le propriétaire ! – et je m'étire en soupirant de bien-être.

Je sens peu à peu une bienheureuse lassitude m'envahir, signe que mon « _remède de bonne femme_ » est en train d'agir, et bientôt, il est temps pour moi de remonter me coucher. Au passage, je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et je me rends compte que la voiture de Don est garée dans l'allée.

Décidément, on dirait presque que mon aîné n'a jamais quitté la maison ! Je me demande pourquoi il loue son appartement, tiens !

Secouant la tête, je remonte l'escalier. Tout est sombre et calme, quelques rais de lumière filtrant à peine, ça et là. Un léger murmure se fait soudain entendre et je m'arrête net, fronçant les sourcils. Malgré mon âge, j'ai toujours une excellente ouïe.

Continuant mon avance, je ne tarde pas à me rendre compte que le bruit provient de la chambre de Charlie.

Des chuchotements.

Deux voix.

Je souris, rassuré. Encore en train de travailler en plein milieu de la nuit ! Ils vont m'entendre, demain, ces deux lascars ! Mais je râlerai pour la forme, car je suis infiniment heureux que mes fils se soient enfin retrouvés, après s'être tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre, et ce, pendant tant d'années.

Je suis si fier d'eux… Donnie et son perpétuel besoin de justice. Charlie, mon petit rêveur, qui fait avancer le monde sans même s'en rendre compte.

Je me demande sur quelle affaire ils sont en train de travailler. Est-ce un serial killer, un violeur, un terroriste, qui les occupe, cette fois-ci ? Aucune importance… ensemble, mes fils sont imbattables ! Je ne résiste pas à l'envie de les surprendre, et à pas de loup, je m'approche de la porte de la chambre.

Une légère pichenette, et celle-ci s'entrouvre sans un bruit. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, mais la lumière de la pleine lune éclaire le lit défait et les draps froissés. Ils sont là, ensemble, et je retiens ma respiration.

Car devant le spectacle qui m'accueille, la surprise est entièrement pour moi.

Je porte la main à ma poitrine, oppressé. J'ai l'impression brutale qu'on vient de me plonger un poignard dans le cœur. Je voudrais fuir, m'en aller, mais malheureusement, mes jambes refusent de m'obéir. Je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne peux que regarder, la bouche sèche, rigide, cette scène de cauchemar pour tout père qui se respecte.

Charlie, mon Charlie, à califourchon sur son frère, leurs deux corps nus luisant de sueur. A cet instant, je prie Dieu pour qu'il m'accorde la faveur de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Parce que je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de voir ce que je vois _sans perdre la raison_.

J'ai du mal à respirer, la gorge serrée dans un étau. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, ce n'est pas le sexe érigé de Don enfoui dans l'intimité de Charlie, ce n'est pas sa main qui caresse le membre de son frère cadet, non…

Ce qui me tue aussi certainement qu'une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est l'expression de bonheur extatique qui transfigure leurs visages au moment de la jouissance, c'est l'amour éperdu clairement visible dans chacun de leurs gestes lorsqu'ils s'abattent l'un contre l'autre.  
Je ferme les yeux pour ne plus les voir. Je me bouche les oreilles pour ne plus les entendre.

J'accuse le coup.

J'ai mal, Mon Dieu, j'ai tellement mal.

Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de les regarder davantage pour savoir qu'il y a dans leurs yeux la même chose que ce que nous avions dans les nôtres, leur mère et moi.

Ils s'aiment. Et pas de manière fraternelle.

J'appuie ma main contre le mur, chancelant, et je les regarde s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, inconscients de ma présence, de mes tourments. Je devrais les confronter, les accuser… Mais je ne me suis jamais senti le droit de jouer les pères vertueux et moralisateurs. C'est trop éloigné de mon caractère… Ou peut-être suis-je trop lâche pour ça ?

Je me sens si vieux, tout à coup. Je ne crois pas m'être senti aussi vieux depuis la mort de ma chère femme.

Le poids du monde pèse sur mes épaules. Serais-je capable de le supporter, Seigneur ? Serais-je capable de continuer à vivre, sachant que tout, maintenant, ne sera plus que mensonge entre mes fils et moi ?

Il le faudra bien. Parce que la seule autre alternative – les perdre tous les deux – m'est encore plus insupportable.

Qu'ils gardent leur secret… Je garderai précieusement le mien.

Et nous essayerons, tant bien que mal, de survivre ensemble.

Sans un mot, je referme silencieusement la porte, puis je mets un pied devant l'autre, chaque pas me semblant plus difficile que le précédent, et je retourne dans ma chambre.

Je sais que de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil m'y attendent, désormais… tout comme je sais que mon enfer personnel n'est rien, comparé à celui qu'ils sont en train de vivre...

**  
FIN**

**°0°0°**

Voila, c'était ma première **_vraie_ **tentative d'écrire une fic **_Numb3rs _**mettant en scène un inceste slash A vous de me dire si ça doit être la dernière…


End file.
